barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Songs and Deep in the Jungle (Blockbuster Version)
Mid-90's (Blockbuster Version) Part 1 to 85 *Part 2: BS - Chapter 1 *Part 3: Look Through the Window (1995 Version) *Part 4: BS - Chapter 2 *Part 5: Growing (1995 Version) *Part 6: BS - Chapter 3 *Part 7: Alphabet Soup (1995 Version) *Part 8: BS - Chapter 4 *Part 9: Brushing My Teeth (1995 Version) *Part 10: BS - Chapter 5 *Part 11: Indoor Outdoor Voices (1995 Version) *Part 12: BS - Chapter 6 *Part 13: Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (1995 Version) *Part 14: BS - Chapter 7 *Part 15: Happy Dancing (1995 Version) *Part 16: BS - Chapter 8 *Part 17: Who Took the Cookies (1995 Version) *Part 18: BS - Chapter 9 *Part 19: Make a Bread (1995 Version) *Part 20: BS - Chapter 10 *Part 21: Pumpernickel (1995 Version) *Part 22: BS - Chapter 11 *Part 23: The Friendship Song (1995 Version) *Part 24: BS - Chapter 12 *Part 25: I Like Autumn (1995 Version) *Part 26: BS - Chapter 13 *Part 27: Please and Thank You (1995 Version) *Part 28: BS - Chapter 14 *Part 29: Taking Turns (1995 Version) *Part 30: BS - Chapter 15 *Part 31: The Raindrop Song (1995 Version) *Part 32: BS - Chapter 16 *Part 33: Scary Stories (1995 Version) *Part 34: BS - Chapter 17 *Part 35: A Silly Hat (1995 Version) *Part 36: BS - Chapter 18 *Part 37: Have a Snack (1995 Version) *Part 38: BS - Chapter 19 *Part 39: Camera Safari (1995 Version) *Part 40: BS - Chapter 20 *Part 41: Here Kitty Kitty (1995 Version) *Part 42: BS - Chapter 21 *Part 43: The Marching Song (1995 Version) *Part 44: BS - Chapter 22 *Part 45: The Sailing Medley (1995 Version) *Part 46: BS - Chapter 23 *Part 47: Little Red Caboose (1995 Version) *Part 48: BS - Chapter 24 *Part 49: The Airplane Song (1995 Version) *Part 50: BS - Chapter 25 *Part 51: The Car Medley (1995 Version) *Part 52: BS - Chapter 26 *Part 53: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (1995 Version) *Part 54: BS - Chapter 27 *Part 55: I Love You (1995 Version) *Part 56: BS - Chapter 28 *Part 57: Barney Songs Credits *Part 58: Notice Home Video Warning Screen (1995) *Part 59: Riding in Barney's Car Trailer *Part 60: Making New Friends Trailer *Part 61: Deep in the Jungle 1997 VHS Opening *Part 62: Deep in the Jungle (1992 Version) *Part 63: LFDITJ - Chapter 1 *Part 64: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1992 Version) *Part 65: LFDITJ - Chapter 2 *Part 66: Rock N Roll MacDonald (1992 Version) *Part 67: LFDITJ - Chapter 3 *Part 68: Jungle Joe (1992 Version) *Part 69: LFDITJ - Chapter 4 *Part 70: Put Your Thumb in the Air (1992 Version) *Part 71: LFDITJ - Chapter 5 *Part 72: Bahamas Pajamas (1992 Version) *Part 73: LFDITJ - Chapter 6 *Part 74: The Bicycle Song (1992 Version) *Part 75: LFDITJ - Chapter 7 *Part 76: The Busy Box Band (1992 Version) *Part 77: LFDITJ - Chapter 8 *Part 78: Talking Toy-Box (1992 Version) *Part 79: LFDITJ - Chapter 9 *Part 80: Goo-Goo-Ga-Ga (1992 Version) *Part 81: LFDITJ - Chapter 10 *Part 82: Sweet Low, Saint Mountain (1992 Version) *Part 83: LFDITJ - Chapter 11 for Closing Program *Part 84: Live from Deep in the Jungle Credits *Part 85 and Final Part: Joe Scruggs CD's and Cassette Promo Coming for Missing Parts on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends First Generation